Le Temps de se Revoir
by ShadowWords
Summary: Après la bataille de Karakura, Ichigo obtient de la Soul Society de ne pas exécuter Grimmjow. Gin est pardonné, mais est "cordialement prié" de quitter le Seireitei. Les 2 hommes sont donc exilés. Ichigo et Rangiku commencent alors un voyage mouvementé...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Gin a été sauvé de justesse et soigné en remerciement pour sa trahison envers Aizen. Mais les hauts dirigeants lui retirent son titre de Shinigami. Gin doit être exilé du Seireitei._

bleach

— Eh !  
Le Capitaine Hitsugaya hausse le ton.  
— Tu m'écoutes ?  
— Pardon ?  
Rangiku était de nouveau dans la Lune. Hitsugaya soupira.  
— Laisse tomber. Je vais faire la paperasse à ta place aujourd'hui. Je crois que t'es pas vraiment dans ton assiette...  
— Oh !  
La jeune femme baissa la tête.  
— Je vous demande pardon... J'étais...  
— ... en train de penser à autre chose ? Les évènements qui sont arrivés récemment nous ont tous marqués. Tu devras t'y faire.  
— Vous aussi Capitaine, vous souffrez...  
Hitsugaya la regarda un moment sans rien dire.  
— Je sais de quoi tu parles. Mais Hinamori ne reviendra pas. C'est fini. Si je m'apitoie sur mon sort, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Nous devons tous aller de l'avant.  
— Vous avez raison... mais...

Mais il vivait encore. Quelque part. Il était là. Sans être là. Elle avait enfin compris ce qu'il avait vécu durant toutes ces années. Mais ça ne faisait qu'amplifier sa culpabilité. Pour elle, il avait suivit un monstre. Pour elle, il avait ternis sa réputation. Pour elle, il était devenu cruel. Pour elle, il avait frôlé la mort. Mais à cause d'elle, il avait été banni. 

bleach

Ichigo avait réussi à obtenir que Grimmjow ne soit pas exécuté. Lui aussi fut donc exilé. Rukia était soulagée, mais voyait bien que son ami n'était pas satisfait. Depuis la bataille de Karakura, il était distant, il parlait peu. Même à Renji, il ne répondait pas.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? lui demanda-t-elle un jour.  
Il la regarda en soupirant.  
— J'ai rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Me prend pas pour une cruche Ichigo. C'est toi qui nous a tous sauvés, moi, Renji, Inoue, et les autres. Ta ville est toujours sur pieds grâce à toi. Les dirigeants ont décidés de t'accorder une faveur en récompense. Tu l'as utilisée pour sauver cet Arrancar. Tu devrais être très fier de tout ce que tu as accompli. Alors pourquoi ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Grimmjow. En fait c'était étrange. Il avait été son ennemi durant si longtemps. Pourquoi son absence lui était si difficile ? C'était pas comme si ils avaient été proches non plus... Le cœur du garçon se serrait. 

bleach

Ichigo marchait souvent. C'était sa façon à lui de passer le temps seul. Il marchait toujours. Un jour il passa sur un pont. Il y avait quelqu'un. Cette personne regardait l'eau qui passait lentement en dessous, et avait un regard si triste.  
— Matsumoto-san ?  
Elle sursauta.  
— Kurosaki-kun !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?  
— Moi ? Rien du tout !  
— Vous aviez l'air si triste... C'est à cause de Gin ?  
Elle baissa la tête.  
— Tout est de ma faute. Il a vécu tout ça à cause de moi...  
Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Le manque d'une personne chère. Gin et Grimmjow avaient tous les deux été bannis... Mais il comprenait que Matsumoto regrette son départ. Ichigo, lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'Arrancar lui manquait.  
— Grimmjow ?  
Son cœur se serra.  
— Comment vous savez ?  
— Intuition féminine j'imagine, dit-elle avec un sourire pâle.  
Ichigo lui rendit son sourire.  
— Dit Kurosaki... Tu sais pourquoi il te manque ?  
— Non...  
— C'est pourtant simple. C'est pour la même raison que moi en fait... Sauf que c'est plus difficile pour toi de l'admettre je crois...  
— Je ne comprends pas...  
Rangiku soupira.  
— Tu dois le comprendre par toi-même...  
Il regarda la rivière. Matsumoto insinuait qu'au fond, il le savait déjà... Oui... Mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.  
— C'est... trop bizarre.  
— Non. Juste inconcevable pour certaines personnes. Mais c'est un sentiment incontrôlable. La personne choisie est souvent la dernière à laquelle on s'attendrait. Le plus souvent, on croit que c'est stupide. C'est la faute à personne.  
— C'est pas un peu... malsain ?  
Matsumoto marqua une pause.  
— Si certains trouvent ça étrange, c'est tout simplement parce que ça leur parait contre nature. Un couple est composé traditionnellement d'un homme et d'une femme.  
— Deux hommes...  
— En gros, le fond est le même... il y a de l'amour.  
— Mais...  
— Ecoute. Tes parents t'ont jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens sur leur physique ? Là c'est pareil. Tout le monde a une âme, un esprit, et ils sont tous du même genre, tout en étant différent. Physiquement, l'ensemble de ces âmes est divisé en deux. Il y a les garçons et les filles. Si tu trouves étrange d'aimer Grimmjow, c'est que tu es bloqué par des paramètres physiques. Et tu oublies que l'amour est spirituel.  
Ichigo médita ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se sentait mieux.  
— Merci.  
— Bah... Tu sais...  
Elle marqua une pause.  
— J'ai pensé que je pourrais tout laisser tomber. Mon rôle de Shinigami, le Seireitei. Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici ? Je pourrais partir à sa recherche, et rejoindre Gin...  
— Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas alors ?  
— Je ne peux pas... Démissionner ? Ce serait comme une trahison... Un Shinigami qui démissionne est traité comme un moins que rien. Ce n'est pas dit explicitement, mais sa présence n'est plus tolérée au Seireitei... Alors... J'hésite...  
— Et c'est vous qui me disiez de ne pas penser à ce que diront les autres ?  
La voix d'Ichigo était autoritaire. Rangiku sourit.  
— Tu as raison, mais il y a des gens à qui je tiens beaucoup ici. Il y a Kira, Hisagi, Renji, Shunsui... Et le Capitaine Hitsugaya bien sûr. Tu sais, je les connais depuis si longtemps. Ce sont des amis très proches, et ils ont beaucoup soufferts eux aussi... Partir, c'est comme les abandonner.  
— Je comprends...  
Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.  
— C'est pas facile...  
— Ouais.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors, Kurosaki ?  
Il la regarda.  
— Je crois que je vais partir à sa recherche.  
Elle sourit.  
— Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance.  
— Merci. Vous aussi.  
— Hein ?  
— Parce que je sais bien que vous irez aussi.  
Elle le regarda éberluée.  
— Tous les êtres humains aspirent au bonheur. Vous savez bien que le votre ne sera pas ici. Je suis presque certain que vos amis comprendront. Même Toshiro.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
— Décidément Ichigo, t'es pas croyable...  
— Vous viendrez avec moi ?  
Elle ne répondit pas et marcha vers l'extrémité du pont. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna :  
— Allez Ichigo ! On part demain !

bleach


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Après sa condamnation à l'exil, Grimmjow se retrouve à errer sans but dans un désert du Rukongai, le seul endroit où on le laisserait en paix. _

bleach

Pourquoi _il_ a fait ça ? Je lui ai fait tant de choses affreuses. Je me suis battu contre lui alors qu'il ne voulait pas, je l'ai traité de tous les noms... Je ne lui ai même pas dit merci quand j'ai su que c'était grâce à lui si j'étais encore là... Alors pourquoi ?  
Il avait vraiment toutes les raisons de me détester... Cet abruti. Il pensait à quoi quand il ne m'a pas tué lorsqu'il le pouvait ? Il pensait à quoi quand il a empêché Nnoitra de m'achever ? Il pensait à quoi quand il a mis son honneur en jeu pour qu'on lui accorde mon simple exil, au lieu de ma condamnation ? C'est ça oui, à quoi tu pensais, Kurosaki Ichigo ? 

bleach

Grimmjow souffrait que tant de questions l'assaillissent comme ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'interroger sur la nature humaine, car lui-même n'était plus humain depuis la nuit des temps. Avant de rencontrer Ichigo, il était convaincu qu'il était né pour tuer, et que les Shinigamis étaient les pires ennemis des Arrancars. Mais comme à chaque règle, il y a une exception. Cette exception là avait un sale caractère, des cheveux roux, et de la compassion dans les yeux. Cette exception préférait tendre la main que rendre les coups.

L'Arrancar chassait du petit gibier pour calmer sa faim. Il n'avait même pas envie de terrasser un bon gros morceau de viande pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Son existence devenait un enfer de jour en jour, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait été jusqu'à présent qu'un être abominable, assoiffé de sang. Il se dégoûtait à lui-même. 

bleach

Un jour qu'il dormait sous un rocher, il sentit une brise légère. Il leva le nez pour profiter de cette maigre fraîcheur, douce, qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps. Mais là, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.  
Il se leva d'un bon et observa les alentours. Il y avait quelqu'un.  
— Bouh.  
Il se retourna brusquement, lançant son poing dans la direction du son. Une main se referma sur son poignet et arrêta l'Arrancar dans son élan.  
— Toi ?  
— Je vois que tu as changé Grimmjow. Ça faisait un bail.  
Grimmjow regarda avec méfiance l'homme qui lui parlait.  
— Ichimaru...  
— Du calme mon grand. On est tous les deux dans la même galère non ? J'en ai assez d'errer seul. Je cherchais quelqu'un.  
— Moi j'ai pas besoin de t'avoir sur le dos.  
— Tss... La solitude ronge même les plus téméraires.  
Il lâcha le bras de Grimmjow qui lui tourna le dos, et partit en direction du Nord. Gin le suivi, et il lui parla pendant des heures. De son enfance dans le Rukongai, de sa rencontre avec Aizen, de sa vie de Shinigami, de sa trahison envers le Seireitei, de la bataille de Karakura, et il évoquait sans cesse une personne qui lui était apparemment très chère.  
— Elle a vécu beaucoup d'horreurs. Elle était résignée à mourir de faim quand je l'ai trouvée. J'ai insisté pour la faire manger. Et puis finalement, elle ne m'a plus quitté. Mais un jour, c'est moi qui suis partit. Je voulais me venger, _la_ venger, de ce Shinigami... Elle a pleuré. J'avais fait le serment qu'elle ne devait plus jamais pleurer...  
Grimmjow ne s'arrêta pas de marcher. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il n'accorda pas même un regard à Gin. Mais il l'écoutait, et il était surpris de l'humanité qu'il sentait en cet homme qu'il avait également détesté autrefois. Et ça le faisait réfléchir.  
Ça le faisait même douter. 

bleach


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

_Matsumoto et Ichigo ont décidé de quitter définitivement le Seireitei pour partir à la recherche de Gin et Grimmjow. _

bleach

Rangiku alla rejoindre Ichigo devant un marchand de sabre.  
— J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire. On peut partir.  
— Tu as renoncé à ton uniforme ?  
— La chambre des 46 m'a fait comprendre implicitement que ma présence n'était plus tolérée sur le territoire.  
— Et comment tu te sens ?  
— Bien. Et toi ?  
— Ça va. Je suis prêt moi aussi.  
Ils se rendirent aux grandes portes Est. Quelqu'un les attendait.  
— Capitaine Hitsugaya ?  
Il leva les yeux vers eux.  
— Tu croyais que tu allais partir comme ça ?  
— Comment...  
— Je viens te dire au revoir.  
Matsumoto s'était arrangée pour que son Capitaine soit mis au courant de sa décision, mais elle avait évité de lui dire en face, par crainte de son mépris. Cependant le visage du Capitaine n'affichait rien de tel.  
— Je respecte ton choix Matsumoto. Et quoi que tu fasses, je te souhaite bonne chance. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme si un poids très lourd avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Ichigo sourit, il reconnaissait bien là le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.  
— Au revoir Toshiro.  
— Même pour toi ça reste quand même « Capitaine Hitsugaya » ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Matsumoto se tourna vers un pâté de maison.  
— Je crois que vous n'êtes pas le seul à être venu, Capitaine.  
En effet, un petit groupe de Shinigamis s'avança vers eux. Il s'agissait d'Hisagi, de Kira, de Rukia et de Renji.  
— Shuuei ? Izuru ?  
— Rukia, et Renji ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'écria Ichigo.  
— On est venu te dire au revoir, imbécile, râla Renji. Les murs ont des oreilles. C'est Shunsui qui nous a prévenus. Il sait tout celui-là.  
— Par contre on n'est pas très content que vous ne nous ayez pas prévenus.  
Rangiku et Ichigo se regardèrent. De toute évidence, les deux avaient omis volontairement d'alerter leurs compagnons.  
— Désolée... dit-elle.

bleach

Inoue et Ishida se trouvaient sur Terre actuellement. Rukia promis de transmettre les messages d'adieux. Elle versa une larme et serra très fort Ichigo dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutient. Renji le frappa à l'épaule, Hisagi et Kira recommandèrent très longuement à Matsumoto de faire très attention à elle et de manger sainement.  
Ils se dirent tous adieux, et les deux voyageurs purent enfin partir quand le Capitaine Hitsugaya arracha les amis qui ne se décidaient pas à les laisser s'en aller.  
Quand ils se trouvèrent hors de vue des Shinigamis, Ichigo tourna la tête vers Rangiku. Elle pleurait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_Gin et Grimmjow marchent pendant plusieurs semaines pour sortir du désert, et décident de s'arrêter définitivement au milieu d'une forêt, dans une cabane abandonnée. _

bleach

La vie suivait son cours, monotone. L'ex Shinigami et l'Arrancar avaient fini par s'habituer tout naturellement à la présence de l'autre, et l'idée de suivre des chemins différents ne les effleurait même pas. Dans un sens, la solitude était le meilleur moyen pour courir à leur perte.

Grimmjow se sentait moins mal depuis qu'il arrivait à vivre en compagnie de quelqu'un. Cela l'empêchait de trop penser. Car lorsque cela se produisait, il se souvenait d'Ichigo, et ça lui faisait mal. Il souffrait de ses actes, de ses paroles, de son ignorance. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Ichigo avait-il agit ainsi envers lui ? Pire encore : Pourquoi Grimmjow lui-même avait-il été aussi barbare ?  
Gin aussi avait été coupable d'actes immoraux : il avait trahi les siens. Mais c'était dans le but de venger cette femme dont il avait parlé sans cesse, sans jamais prononcer son nom. Jamais, à aucun moment Gin n'avait eu soif de sang, jamais à aucun moment il n'avait aimé voir les autres souffrir, et jamais à aucun moment il n'avait souhaité la mort de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aizen.  
Grimmjow, lui, n'avait jamais été fidèle à personne. Il avait suivit son instinct animal, qui l'empêchait de se rebeller contre un être plus fort que lui, mais qui l'incitait à s'en prendre aux plus faibles. Il avait adoré tuer. Il avait adoré massacrer. Plus le sang giclait, plus il s'amusait. Mais s'amusait-il vraiment ? A présent, il en doutait. Il ne voyait pas, ou ne voyait plus ce qui était aussi divertissant dans toute cette tuerie. Au contraire. Il y avait quelque chose de purement malsain, de purement horrible, de purement cruel. Et ça le dégoûtait.

bleach

— Aide-moi espèce de feignant !  
Grimmjow avait décidé que s'en était assez. Quand il pleuvait la nuit, ça inondait sa paillasse, et c'était vraiment désagréable. Il fallait réparer ce foutu toit. La cabane tombait en ruine. Gin faisait une sieste à l'extérieur.  
— Mais je t'aide... !  
— A bon ? J'ai pas l'impression.  
— Si si ! Je te regarde !  
Grimmjow failli balancer la pierre qui lui servait de marteau sur la tête d'Ichimaru.  
— Ça m'aide pas imbécile !  
— Ecoute... J'suis bien là... Le soleil est vraiment très agréable. Viens te reposer toi aussi !  
— Nan ! Ce soir il va pleuvoir et j'ai pas envie d'être encore tout trempé !  
— C'que tu peut être douillet ! Ah la la...  
Gin se leva et s'étira.  
— Tu faisais quoi, le questionna Grimmjow.  
— Je pensais...  
— A elle ?  
Gin ne répondit pas. Grimmjow considérait cela comme une marque d'approbation.  
— Ne te torture pas mec. Fait comme moi. Tu t'occupes les mains toute la journée, et tu penses moins. A la fin, ça s'atténuera. D'ailleurs ça ne te fera pas de mal de m'aider parce qu'il y a beaucoup de boulot.  
— Oh t'inquiète, je suis assez grand pour contrôler mes sentiments. Moi au moins, tu ne risques pas de me retrouver pendu à une branche d'arbre.  
Il avait dit cela sur un ton soupçonneux.  
— Ne change pas de sujet ! Et puis moi je ne suis pas assez con pour me pendre !  
— Ah oui ?  
— Passe-moi une planche.

bleach

Toute la journée, ils réparèrent le toit cassé. Quand cela fut terminé, il faisait nuit, et ils entreprirent de préparer à manger. Pendant que le poisson cuisait, Gin s'assit et contempla les étoiles.  
— Le ciel est clair ce soir. On ne dirait pas qu'il va pleuvoir.  
— Je ne me trompe jamais sur ça, répondit Grimmjow.  
— C'est vrai. Peut-être ta partie animale.  
— Peut-être.  
Grimmjow fit tourner machinalement les poissons sur le feu.  
Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Grimmjow alla s'allonger dans l'obscurité de la cabane. Il était satisfait de ne plus voir le ciel à travers le plafond. Il sentait le sommeil le gagner. Le travail, ça fatigue, et l'air était lourd.  
Cela ne dura pas. Bientôt, il se mit à pleuvoir. La température descendit rapidement, et il s'enveloppa dans sa couverture. Tout d'un coup, il réalisa qu'il était seul. Gin était encore dehors ?  
Il se leva brusquement et alla jusqu'au seuil. Il pleuvait des cordes. Gin était bien dehors. Il se tenait debout, le nez en l'air, les yeux fermés. Ses vêtements ruisselaient. La pluie cachait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il pleurait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Matsumoto et Ichigo ont quitté le Seireitei depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Leur route les conduit à travers divers villages, et dans des forêts sombres..._

bleach

— Ichigo, marche moins vite ! J'suis fatiguée !  
— Rah mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?  
— On n'a pas mangé depuis hier matin ! Et puis il fait chaud !  
— Bon on va faire une pause pour essayer de trouver à bouffer...  
Il posa son sac contenant leurs maigres affaires à l'intérieur. Rangiku s'effondra sur le sol, épuisée. Elle sortait d'une grippe, car ils avaient traversé une région qui était en pleine saison des pluies. Cela l'avait considérablement affaiblie, sans compter qu'ils économisaient le plus possible le peux de provisions qu'il leur restait, c'est-à-dire une poignée de fruits secs et quelques morceaux de viande séchée. Mais là, la faim devenait insoutenable. Ils marchaient toute la journée, ils avaient les pieds gonflés, et dormaient mal la nuit.  
— Au prochain village, suggéra Ichigo, on s'arrêtera quelques jours pour reprendre des forces.  
— Et comment tu payeras pour manger et loger ?  
— Je suis sûr qu'on se débrouillera. En attendant reste-là je vais voir si il n'y a pas un animal à attraper, ou des fruits.  
Rangiku ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant derrière Ichigo.  
— Attention ! Derrière-toi !

bleach

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était assis, les poings liés dans le dos à un pique qu'on avait planté là. Il avait mal au crâne. On l'avait assommé par derrière. A présent il se trouvait à proximité d'un feu de camp, où un groupe de personnes parlaient très fort, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Dès que sa vision fut moins trouble, il regarda autour de lui et chercha des yeux sa coéquipière. Elle était attachée de la même manière, sur un autre piquet à côté de lui. Elle était réveillée et fixait d'un œil somnolant ses pieds douloureux. Elle sentit Ichigo bouger et leva le regard.  
— Comment tu te sens ?  
— Ça va... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Rangiku commença à parler très vite.  
— Ils t'ont assommé, et ils nous ont emmené ici ! J'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais tu comprend ce sont des armoires à glaces ces mecs là et puis j'avais plus de forces alors quand je leur tapait dessus ça faisait rien alors du coup j'ai rien pu faire je suis désolée pardon !  
— Shhhuuut ! Calme toi enfin ! Respire !  
Elle inspira un grand coup.  
— Qui nous a enlevé ? demanda calmement Ichigo.  
— Des brigands. Cette région en regorge.  
— Mais pourquoi ils ont pris la peine de nous emmener là ? On a rien sur nous à part quelques vêtements et un peu de bouffe...  
— Tss... t'as jamais entendu parler du commerce d'esclaves ? C'est interdit au Seireitei mais ça se pratique dans certaines régions du Rukongai. Ils ont trouvé que t'étais assez musclé et bien bâtit pour accomplir des travaux difficiles dans les champs ou ce genre de chose. Ils te vendront un bon prix.  
— Euh... Mais et toi ?  
— Ce que tu peux être naïf... dit-elle d'un rire nerveux.  
— _Ça_ aussi ça se fait ?  
— Malheureusement oui.  
Ils se turent. Ichigo avait conscience que son sort n'était pas enviable, mais pouvait imaginer combien celui de Matsumoto était bien pire... Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de fuir le campement.  
Un tas de muscle monté sur deux jambes d'acier et doté de bras gigantesques s'approcha d'eux. Ichigo était sûr de deux choses : Un, c'était un brigand, deux, il avait un peu trop bu...  
— Alors là on a eu du pot de se croiser aujourd'hui mes p'tits agneaux, ricana-t-il. Vous allez nous rapporter un bon prix. On a bien travaillé !  
Il s'approcha de Rangiku en émettant un rot absolument immonde et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
— Tu nous appartient maintenant ma jolie, et ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter avant de te vendre tu ne crois pas ?  
Elle retenait sa respiration le mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas sentir l'odeur infecte qui émanait de la bouche du brigand. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger et commençait à paniquer. Ichigo cherchait désespérément un moyen de couper ses liens. L'homme prenait déjà ses aises avec la pauvre Matsumoto, qui hurlait autant qu'elle en était capable. Les gros doigts touchaient sa peau. Le contact avec ces mains était encore plus écoeurant que l'haleine du géant.  
Soudain la corde qui retenait les mains d'Ichigo se relâcha. Il regarda derrière lui et aperçut un enfant d'une dizaine d'année qui lui faisait signe de fuir silencieusement. Il avait une touffe de cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus perçants. Ichigo ne pris pas le temps de remercier le gamin et bondit sur ses jambes. Il envoya son pied frapper le fessier de l'homme qui agressait sa compagne de voyage. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur et se tourna vers le rouquin sans se préoccuper de l'absence de vêtement pour couvrir son bas ventre. Matsumoto en profita pour frapper par derrière le brigand à la tête. Rapidement, à deux, ils le mirent hors d'état de nuire.  
— Grouillez-vous ! cria le gamin. Les autres vont arriver !  
Rangiku se rhabilla du mieux qu'elle pu à toute vitesse et ils tachèrent de se faufiler vers la forêt en silence. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent assez loin du campement pour reprendre leur souffle, elle explosa en larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

_Matsumoto et Ichigo se sont faits enlevés par des brigands. Au moment où l'un d'eux tentait de violer Rangiku, ils prennent la fuite grâce à un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs._

bleach

L'enfant les conduisit rapidement chez son oncle, un vieux bûcheron qui vivait dans la forêt. C'était une petite cabane en bois toute mignonne, habitée par ce grand-père bienveillant. Il accueilli les deux voyageurs avec beaucoup de gentillesse, conscient de leur état psychologiquement chamboulé. Ils purent prendre du repos, manger et dormir plusieurs jours. Pendant la journée, ils aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'homme et son neveu à leur tâche, mais ils insistaient pour qu'ils dorment, se reposent.

Ichigo s'était pris d'amitié pour l'enfant qui s'appelait Toshiro.  
— Tu sais, dit-il un jour. Je connais un mec bien qui s'appelle comme toi, et il à les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux.  
— Quelqu'un de bien ? Il s'appelle Toshiro lui aussi ?  
— Oui. Même qu'il st le Capitaine d'une Division du Seireitei.  
— Tu as déjà été au Seireitei ?  
Ichigo se rappela tous ces amis restés là-bas. Sa vie de Shinigami.  
— Ça te manque, n'est-ce pas ?  
Cette fois, c'est à Grimmjow qu'il pensa.  
— Non. C'est la vie que j'ai choisie. Ce sont de bons souvenirs, que je garderais aussi longtemps que je vivrai.  
— Alors c'est bien comme ça ! avait sourit le gamin.

Rangiku s'était remise de son choc et passait son temps à rêvasser à propos de Gin. Elle se demandait s'il allait bien, s'il pensait à elle, elle se posait toutes les questions possibles et imaginables. Elle jouait souvent avec Toshiro. Elle aussi s'était prise d'affection pour lui, et lui pour elle. Il voyait en elle une nouvelle maman.

Un jour, l'oncle tomba malade.

bleach

C'était une maladie foudroyante. Il eu d'abord une forte fièvre, puis des difficultés respiratoires. Matsumoto usa de tout son savoir pour tenter de le sauver. En vain. Il mourus une semaine après les premiers symptômes. Toshiro pleura longtemps. Pendant plusieurs jours, ses larmes coulèrent. Il ne se détachait plus de Rangiku, il dormait blotti contre elle. Il était inconsolable. Ichigo et la jeune femme aussi étaient très affectés par cette mort subite. Leur bienfaiteur n'était plus de ce monde. La douleur de voir disparaître un être aussi bon était si horrible...  
Seulement deux jours après ce tragique événement, Rangiku s'inquiéta.  
— Ichigo... Toshiro a beaucoup de fièvre aujourd'hui...  
Ichigo se précipita vers ses amis. Il toucha le front de l'enfant. Il était brûlant.  
— Tu crois que c'est comme...  
— J'en ai bien peur...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Fatigués par leur voyage et les mauvaises rencontres, Ichigo et Rangiku sont recueillis par un enfant nommé Toshiro et son vieil oncle, un bûcheron qui vit au milieu de la forêt. Mais alors que leur petite vie commune devenait paisible et confortable, une maladie foudroyante arrache le vieux bienfaiteur à la vie. Quelques jours plus tard, Toshiro commence à montrer des signes inquiétants... _

bleach

Seulement deux jours après ce tragique événement, Rangiku s'inquiéta.  
— Ichigo... Toshiro a beaucoup de fièvre aujourd'hui...  
Ichigo se précipita vers ses amis. Il toucha le front de l'enfant. Il était brûlant.  
— Tu crois que c'est comme...  
— J'en ai bien peur...  
L'état de l'enfant les alarmait de plus en plus. Il présentait les mêmes symptômes que le défunt bûcheron. D'abord une forte fièvre, à laquelle vint ensuite s'ajouter des douleurs musculaires, et plus grave, des complications respiratoires.  
Ils se mirent en route, Ichigo avec Toshiro sur le dos. Plusieurs jours durant, ils parcoururent différents villages et demandèrent de l'aide. Certaines personnes se montraient coopératives, d'autres présentaient une maladie contagieuse et chassaient en vitesse les voyageurs. Un guérisseur qui les avait recueillis chez lui un soir leur avait expliqué ce qu'il savait.  
— Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas comment guérir ce garçon. Je peux apaiser sa douleur, lui donner des remèdes pour retarder l'évolution de son état, mais ce ne sera qu'une manière de rallonger sa souffrance. Mon fils avait le même âge. Il est décédé le mois dernier de ce virus.  
— Ça a l'air d'être une maladie plus courante que je ne le pensait, murmura Ichigo.  
— Et vous avez raison jeune homme. C'est une sacrée épidémie. Elle a tué la moitié des hommes de mon village, les trois quarts de celui d'à côté. Certains survivent, mais d'autres, moins résistants, succombent un jour ou l'autre...  
— Les hommes seulement ? demanda Rangiku.  
— Oui, les hommes seulement. Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles mam'zelle.  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas... elle caressa les cheveux de Toshiro qui dormait à côté d'elle.  
— Alors... on ne peut rien pour lui ?  
— Autant vous dire la vérité tout de suite, il est perdu. Vous êtes ses parents ?  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Rangiku. Elle se leva et sortit à l'extérieur.  
— Non, dit Ichigo. On n'est pas ensembles... En revanche elle s'était déjà beaucoup attachée à lui. Il la considérait même comme sa mère...  
Il avait la gorge nouée en parlant. Lui aussi s'était attaché à Toshiro. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il entreprenait était irrévocablement voué à l'échec. Il avait rejeté volontairement la perspective de retourner vivre sur Terre, avec sa famille, ses amis. Il n'avait pas put défendre seul Matsumoto quand le brigand s'en était pris à elle, il ne pouvait pas aider son ami qui avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, et il se pouvait même qu'il ne retrouve jamais Grimmjow...

bleach

Cette nuit fut sans doute la pire qu'ils aient jamais vécus. Ils étaient allongés dans une clairière, la nuit était suffisamment chaude pour rester dehors. Rangiku n'arrivait pas à dormir. A côté d'elle, Toshiro respirait mal et luttait contre la fièvre. Au bout d'un moment, il se réveilla et regarda la jeune femme avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il avait mal. Blessée par sa propre impuissance, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais elle se leva d'un bond et chercha la gourde dans leurs affaires. Ichigo se réveilla à son tour par l'agitation. Il vit Rangiku, paniquée, essayant de faire boire Toshiro. Mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Il se leva et lui prit la gourde des mains. A ce moment, Toshiro fut prit de convulsions, trembla très fort, et cracha du sang. Matsumoto écarquilla les yeux et chercha désespérément un moyen d'aider le gamin. Ichigo posa une main sur son épaule.  
— Je m'en occupe...  
Elle le regarda faire, sans rien dire. Toshiro hurlait de douleur et s'accrochait à son ami comme s'il tombait dans un trou sans fin, et que ces bras étaient la seule chose qui pourrait le délivrer. Mais tout ce que pouvait faire le rouquin, s'était de l'apaiser par des mots.  
Elle, elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. Que son cerveau se vidait. A la fin, un geste qu'elle ne commanda pas la fit prendre le petit corps dans ses bras. Il avait arrêté de crier. Il la regarda, sourit, et s'endormit dans un sommeil profond, sans retour. Il était apaisé, il ne soufrait plus. Elle le serra contre elle et explosa en larmes.

bleach

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Après avoir enterré le corps de Toshiro, ils s'étaient mis en route. Malgré leurs tragiques aventures, ils avaient un objectif, et ils étaient deux. Ensemble, tout devenait possible. Ils ne pensèrent plus qu'aux personnes qu'ils recherchaient. Les jours passaient, leur volonté ne fléchissait pas. Au contraire, elle grandissait à chaque seconde.  
Ichigo avait réussi à trouver de la viande. Ils s'installèrent près d'un tas de rochers et allumèrent un feu.

bleach

Grimmjow était partis courir un peu. Il avait vraiment besoin de se dépenser un peu les jambes chaque jour. Au loin, il aperçut de la fumée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Après la mort de leur jeune ami, Rangiku et Ichigo sombrent dans la déprime avant de se ressaisir et d'aller de l'avant. Leur objectif devient leur raison de vivre : retrouver ceux qu'ils aiment. _

bleach

Grimmjow vit de la fumée au loin. On était en début d'après-midi. Quelqu'un devait sans doute avoir établit un campement. Au début, il l'ignora complètement, puis il fut saisi de curiosité, et se dirigea dans la direction du faible nuage gris.

— Ichigo... Tu tousses !  
— Nan, c'est rien...  
Rangiku s'inquiéta.  
— Comment ça ce n'est rien ? Non mais tu as vu ta tête ? Tu es tout pâle !  
— C'est rien je te dis !  
Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Depuis un certain temps, Ichigo se sentait mal. Très mal. D'autant plus mal qu'il voyait se répéter sur lui un schéma qu'il n'avait que trop vu sur les autres... Il craignait le pire. Matsumoto aussi.  
— Reposons-nous cet après-midi, décida-t-elle. Tu dois te ménager.  
— Non ! Je suis sûr qu'on va bientôt les trouver ! Il faut qu'on continue !  
— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas... Je le sens, c'est tout.  
— Je ne remets pas en question tes intuitions Ichigo, mais ça ne sert à rien, là ! Tu dois absolument reprendre des forces !  
« Je n'en reprendrai pas... pensa-t-il au plus profond de lui. Quand on est attend de _ça_, on n'en guérit pas. Le temps nous est compté. Je veux le revoir... ! »  
Mais il n'en parla pas à Rangiku. Il se leva, et ramassa ses affaires.  
— En route.  
Il trébucha et s'effondra au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais il en fut incapable. Il soupira de rage de se sentir si faible. Matsumoto se précipita vers lui quand il perdit connaissance. 

bleach

Grimmjow sentait l'odeur de la viande grillée. « Quelqu'un » venait de manger. Il renifla l'air pour se diriger et aperçut une clairière. Il s'arrêta. « Quelqu'un » parlait. C'était une femme. Elle semblait supplier... Autre chose le surpris. Il reconnaissait cette voix, mais il ressentait également deux reiatsu. Ils lui étaient familiers... Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à courir de toutes ses forces vers le lieu. Il arriva essoufflé. Rangiku se tourna violemment vers lui et poussa un cri de surprise.  
— Grimmjow !  
— Vous... !  
Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, incapable de prononcer un seul mot ou de faire un seul geste. Alors Grimmjow baissa les yeux et vit Ichigo, allongé sur le sol. Il remarqua son teint pâle et sa grimace de douleur.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
— C'est une maladie qui n'atteint que les hommes... ! pleurnicha Matsumoto. Une véritable épidémie ! Toshiro est mort ! Maintenant, Ichigo va...  
Elle explosa en sanglots. Grimmjow se ressaisit et râla :  
— Raah ! C'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer ! Femme, suis moi. Je vais l'emmener en lieu sûr.  
Abattue, Matsumoto renifla, et se releva.  
— Ichigo ! Tiens bon ! Grimmjow va nous aider...  
Ils arrivèrent à la cabane où Grimmjow et Gin vivaient depuis quelques mois. Ce dernier somnolait tranquillement sur le pas de la porte et leva le nez en sentant la présence de Grimmjow.  
— Ben alors ? Où tu ét...  
Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui accompagnait l'homme aux cheveux bleus.  
— Rangiku ? Kurosaki-kun ? Vous...  
— Gin !  
Matsumoto resta sans voix. Elle se ressaisit cependant bien vite.  
— S'il te plait Gin ! Ichigo est malade ! Il faut absolument lui faire baisser sa fièvre ! Aide-le !  
Gin observa Ichigo pendant que Grimmjow le déposait à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il se tourna vers Rangiku.  
— Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? 

bleach

Après s'être occupés d'Ichigo, et quand ce dernier fut endormi, Grimmjow resta pour le veiller, pendant que Gin et Rangiku s'éloignaient pour rester seuls tous les deux.  
— Tu m'as cherché pendant tout ce temps alors ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais été à ta rencontre...  
— Je suis heureuse de t'avoir enfin retrouvé Gin.  
— Mais ça veut dire que tu as...  
— Oui. J'ai abandonné mon poste de Shinigami. Mais je ne voulais plus le garder. Je préférais partir à ta recherche.  
Gin rit.  
— Shiro-kun doit être furieux qu'un élément si brillant ait quitté la Dixième Division.  
— Ils se passeront parfaitement de moi. Et puis ne dit pas du mal du Capitaine, il a montré beaucoup de compréhension.  
— Sacré Shiro-chan...  
Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Rangiku.  
— Je suis content que tu sois ici. J'ai l'impression que je fais un très beau rêve...  
Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Alors elle oublia le monde autour d'elle et s'abandonna à lui, la seule lumière de son âme. 

bleach

Le supplice d'Ichigo dura plusieurs jours. Au bout de deux semaines cependant, il commença à aller mieux. Il marcha, il mangea, il bu. Petit à petit, ses forces lui revinrent, et il guérit sous les yeux soulagés de ses compagnons. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Peut-être que contrairement aux malades précédents, son corps avait été plus résistant, et le virus avait fini par déclarer forfait. Seul le résultat comptait de toute manière. Mais il restait quelque chose d'important à faire.  
Ichigo se rendit à la rivière où il savait qu'il trouverait Grimmjow. Ce dernier se baignait, torse nu et ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il sursauta quand Ichigo balança un caillou dans l'eau.  
— Ah ! T'es là depuis quand ?  
— Dis... Je peux te parler ?  
Grimmjow le regarda.  
— T'es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que t'a avalé un truc mauvais. T'en fais une tête...  
— Nan, c'est pas ça. J'ai pas mangé de...  
Ichigo soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Enervé, il se retourna, et fit mine de partir.  
— Attend ! Shinigami !  
Le roux se retourna. Grimmjow l'avait retenu par le bras. Quand il s'en aperçut, il le lâcha.  
— Euh... Je voulais juste te demander, marmonna Grimmjow. Pourquoi tu as quitté ton monde ? T'avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec tes amis, et de tenir à eux...  
Ichigo se pinça les lèvres... Comment dire... ? Mais Grimmjow continua à parler.  
— Enfin bon... C'est pas mes affaires j'imagine. J'avais un truc à te dire.  
Le cœur du rouquin commença à battre très vite.  
— Quoi ?  
— Merci... d'avoir plaidé en ma faveur auprès de tes alliés... Sans toi je serais pas là à te parler.  
— Oh... de rien.  
Il y eu comme un malaise. Chacun fixait l'autre sans oser prononcer un seul mot. Au bout d'un certain temps, Grimmjow s'assit dans l'eau et s'installa confortablement sur une pierre.  
— Tu veux te baigner ? Elle est bonne.  
— Grimmjow...  
Ichigo fit un effort insurmontable pour parler mais n'y parvient pas. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Grimmjow le fixa pendant un moment encore, puis lui fit signe d'approcher. Le roux s'exécuta et avança, la mort dans l'âme. Il entra dans l'eau, et s'arrêta. A sa grande surprise, Grimmjow lui reprit le bras, mais plus doucement cette fois. Il l'entraîna vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Le teint d'Ichigo vira au rouge écarlate.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu... ?  
— Shhht... ! Je veux rester comme ça.  
Ichigo ne se dégagea pas. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Grimmjow et posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'était plus qu'il n'avait espéré. Il était heureux. 

bleach

Les années passèrent. Tous les quatre avaient agrandis au fil des mois la cabane qui devient une petite maison très confortable. Tous les quatre, puis tous les cinq. Gin eu une fille avec Rangiku. Ils l'appelèrent Gatten, et ce fut leur plus beau trésor. Un jour, le Capitaine Hitsugaya, en mission dans le Rukongai, fit un détour pour les trouver. Il découvrit la petite famille, mais n'alla pas les saluer. Il les observa de loin, et constata que tout allait bien pour eux. Il esquissa un sourire amusé, puis leur tourna le dos.  
— Au revoir... 

ShadowWords

_Voilà! ^o^ C'est la première fois que je publie l'intégralité d'une fics. Bon, je sais que la fin laisse à désirer mais je suis plus spécialisée dans les débuts d'histoire que dans les fins... =.= D'ailleurs ce dernier chapitre était censé tenir en trois chap. Après mûre réflexion, je pense que ça aurait été bien trop ennuyeux, déjà que la fics elle-même me parait un peu soporifique... Manque d'inspiration peut-être. Si vous l'avez lue en entier je vous remercie. =)_


End file.
